Parents and Children
by julius uy
Summary: Brother will betray brother to death, and a father his child; children will rebel against their parents and have them put to death. -Matthew 10:21


My brothers and sisters. I write before you today this devotion because something is troubling me right at this moment. I've read this verse yesterday and things are starting to sink in as I sit down here on top of my bed writing this thing.

_Brother will betray brother to death, and a father his child; children will rebel against their parents and have them put to death._

_Matthew 10:21_

About two thousand years ago, Jesus in his own words, predicted such things to come in the latter days... and now, I just couldn't imagine how much people in this world have become a living fulfillment of this prophecy. I had a conversation a couple of days ago with an employee in a local hospital. She was telling me that so many patients... young and old... suffering from fatal diseases have been totally abandoned by their own families. She was talking to me with a broken voice, and as words flow out of her mouth, I could picture the awful sight of a nurse standing before an ailing parent, which in the latter part of their lives have been completely abandoned to death by their relatives. She told me that some of the patients even told them that they felt that the nurses cared more about them than their own family.

This is perhaps one of the sight I never really want to see which gave me a solid reason that I wouldn't be a nurse, ever! A nurse told me that it's really a blessing and heartwarming experience to see people thanking you for curing them and/or saving their lives... but the mere fact of seeing others who are almost hopeless and you're just there to say, "no no just keep calm you're gonna be okay." The empty words of encouragement when your inner self knows that only God can keep someone from dying... these things I do not want to do. No white lies and no false hopes.

Our reading for today comes from the Epistle of Paul to the Ephesians:

_Children, obey your parents in the Lord, for this is right. "Honor your father and mother"—which is the first commandment with a promise— "that it may go well with you and that you may enjoy long life on the earth." Fathers, do not exasperate your children; instead, bring them up in the training and instruction of the Lord._

Ephesians 6:1-4

My dear brothers and sisters, there is always a fork of decision that we can choose in disputes. The peaceful way (which is of course the harder), and the belligerent way. When we break into a disagreement with our brothers, our children, or our parents... many of us choose the latter. I have seen people insulting their children before me and their child is seating right beside me. I have seen children answering back against their parents before me. So much yelling and rotten tomatoes thrown to each other, and in some cases they use it in their everyday conversation. Now this is not the punchline. The punchline is this: They have Bibles right next to their bed. They believe that they believe in God (hehe), but really... where's that belief? Where's the deed that accompanies faith?

My brothers and sisters, I pray that we may never find it in us to abandon our parents no matter what happens. They are still our parents no matter what happens. Joshua 1:5 reminds us that God will never forsake us and Jesus reiterated this in Matthew 28:20 when he said, "Surely, I am with you till the very end of age." God, our Father doesn't abandon us no matter what... therefore let us not abandon our parents as well... especially in times of need.

To the parents, likewise do not abandon your children to death. We are all under one body and that body is Jesus Christ. In him there is no abandonment and despair, but an entity full of love and hope. Parents are also ought to give their children the same treatment Jesus have for us.

Finally, to our siblings... to our brothers and sisters...let there be peace among us. Let there be no hate and retribution among us. In times of disagreement there is always a common ground. There are always things to learn. Therefore, in our disagreement, it is not important who among us is correct, but how we can learn from it. If we take away our pride and welcome the knowledge, it becomes a win win situation for us.

There is a solution to every problem... because in every problem, there our God is... ready to shine our path and take us up. All we have to do is to call on to Him.

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father we thank you for this day that you have given us. We pray that we will no longer fall into unnecessary arguments with our parents, our children, and our siblings. May we always bring forth the peace you bring us, bring forth the hope you bring us, and the love that comes with it. May we always keep your words, and stand far away from temptation... so that there may always be peace.

All these we pray in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

AMEN!

Grace and Peace be with you.


End file.
